Last Period
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: The couple copes with Forks Highschool's new implemented policy. BellaxEdward. Oneshot.


**Author's note: This is a really random idea that lingered on my head for days. It was screaming, begging me to put it into words. LOL. So yes, I haven't started writing for the 5th chapter of "A Shot at Failure" but hopefully, some idea would just randomly pop into my head after I had written this oneshot.**

**Reviews are sweet. Make me happy by giving one. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. **_(Yes, folks. I'm back to using disclaimers again.)_

* * *

I never really liked Forks Highschool when I first came here. The dark, tinted walls of this academy greatly contrasted the light-hued building I used to attend to back in Phoenix. And the outrageous number of students enrolled here won't even make up half of the population at my old school. Everything then was anew to me.

But that was _before _I met him. The place that I once detested witnessed the glory of my first, true love. Our relationship was no secret to the entire school. But Edward, being _impossibly virtuous _as he is, wanted us to be as discreet as possible when it comes to intimacy.

Of course, Mike Newton is always an exception.

But today runs a different story. The revulsion I felt for the school back then crept out slowly, resurfacing with much more intensity than before. And it's all because of one ridiculous rule; the administrators of Forks High implemented a new order of teaching its students, separating the males from the females.

And the worst part? We won't see each other for a freaking, whole day at school. Not even during lunch.

The feel of his cold hands intertwined with mine tore me from my desolation. We walked together through the congested hall, my hand gripping his tightly. It was not long before I hesitantly stopped in front of Room 115.

I turned around to look at him, my chocolate brown eyes staring at his amber-colored orbs. He reached out to caress my cheek and spoke softly, "The day would drag even longer, wouldn't it?"

I nodded. He smiled. "We won't be apart for too long, I promise."

He lowered his stature and kissed me lightly on the lips. Before I could even respond, he abruptly pulled away. _Darn._

Seeing the expression I beheld, Edward chuckled. He gave me one last kiss on my forehead before storming off to his class.

This is where the horror truly begins.

I cautiously stepped inside the room and luckily found a vacant seat beside Angela. I placed my bag on the chair and took my sit.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted.

Well, I guess the day would be _less _horrendous. "Good morning, Angela."

We weren't able to converse after that for Mr. Banner hastily entered the classroom. Biology was… excruciatingly boring as it was any other day. I already had a fair knowledge about today's discussion so I need not to pay attention. The fact that Edward wasn't with me made matters worse than it already was. We always had this class together, _until _that regulation ruined it all. Ugh.

English was next with Ms. Cooley. I kept glancing at my watch every five minutes or so. Surely, Angela wasn't blind not to notice my uneasiness.

"Uhm… Are you alright? You seem kind of… loopy today."

Was I _that _obvious?

"Oh. This is nothing," A lie, "I just don't feel… comfortable today." True.

"It's something about the new policy right? And not having Edward here?"

Okay. I guess I was really _that _obvious.

I was unable to respond to her question. I was still overwhelmed with shock, knowing that she had seen right through my pretenses.

"Don't worry. I feel just the same, too. With Ben's absence, that is," she said softly.

Ben Cheney. I'm really glad that Angela had already found her match. With the brains and simplicity that she possessed, and top it off with her nice attitude, any guy would surely fall head over heels with her. They truly deserve each other.

We started talking about different things. From our boyfriends, down to our favorite books, up to silly, random stuff. Just about everything under the sun. Ms. Cooley _finally _dismissed us for lunch. I hurriedly grabbed Angela's hand and dashed to the canteen, hoping that Edward was still there.

My ardent hope burned into ashes as girls filled the entire place. Not one boy in sight. The policy was stricter than I thought.

Just then, a musical voice interrupted me. "Hey, Bella!" Alice called from a table not too far from us. My face lit up as I saw Edward's pixie-like sister. I strutted towards their direction, Angela still on my side.

Alice handed me a small note as I firmly took my sit beside her. "It's from Edward."

I felt euphoric with the idea of him sending notes. I giddily opened it and read his perfect calligraphy.

_I miss you already. I can't wait until classes end. I love you._

_- Edward_

A grin slipped on my lips as I imagined him writing this note. I truly do miss him. Patience was building up on me, knowing that Edward would be waiting after our classes end. I would endure the two remaining hours. I _should. _For him.

I stood up from my seat as the bell rung, signaling the students to go back to their rooms. It's too bad Alice and I won't have any subjects together. And she had to cope with Jasper's absence as much as I had to with Edward's. The little pixie kissed me on the cheek and gracefully ran—in a faint imitation of human speed—to her assigned class, while Angela and I headed straight to our next period.

Algebra was up next with Mr. Bonfrante. My mind wandered off into dream land as he prattled something about our new lesson—algebraic expressions. I was not in the mood to listen, nor to attend to his every question. I kept myself busy as I started counting each of the seconds' hand strokes.

55. 56. 57. 58. 5-. Irritatingly, he called my attention.

"What's the answer, Ms. Swan?"

Oh. God. I don't even know the question!

"The answer is 2x-3," Angela whispered.

"It's 2x-3, Mr. Bonfrante," I answered.

"Very good, Miss Swan. Now please, sit down."

I mouthed the words 'thank you' to Angela as the teacher instructed me to take my sit. I should really pay attention now. No goofing around.

I successfully managed to keep my attention undivided during the entire Algebra. I felt like refreshing myself up before my last class would start and so, I decided to take a visit to the girls' comfort room.

I ambled through the empty hall, making my steps as muted as possible. As I moved past Room 164, a pair of strong hands dragged me inside and locked it closed. I kept my eyes shut as I tried to free myself from the person's tight hold on me.

I stopped struggling against him as the most beautiful voice, like a perfect symphony in the world—in _my_ world, actually— whispered, "Open your eyes, Bella."

I obligingly did as I was told. I opened my eyes and saw his glorious face, his lips carved into the crooked smile that I had always loved.

"Edward!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close to me.

He chuckled, apparently amused by my reaction. "I'm sorry. I missed you so much; I couldn't wait for another hour to see you. The long hours were unbearable."

"It's okay. I would've also gone to see you, anyway." A giggle escaped my lips.

Without any forewarning, he pinned me to the wall, his strong arms supporting my weight, and kissed me full on the lips. Our kiss grew deeper, his unyielding lips suddenly urgent with mine. I hesitantly broke our intimate moment as I remembered needing oxygen to breathe. I panted and gasped for air as I gripped Edward's shoulders for support. The tickle of his breath, the softness of his lips was dizzying.

"Would you like to spend this last period with me?" he asked.

I smiled at the idea. "Absolutely."

* * *

**I will love you for giving me a review. :) You know you want to. LOL.**


End file.
